Ants On A Log
by Marymel
Summary: Another "Jackson" story. Sara and Jackson share a snack together.


**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**I really enjoy writing my "Jackson" stories, and I think Greg will make a great dad. Since I've already written a story where Nick babysat Jackson, I thought it was only fair to write a little story where Jackson spends time with his favorite aunt, Sara. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Normally, Jackson Sanders would be spending the day with DB's wife Barbara when his father Greg was at work. Or he'd be with Morgan, who loved the little boy like he was her own son. But Mr. and Mrs. Russell were at their son's basketball game and Morgan was on a case with Nick and Finn. So while Greg was at the lab finishing some paperwork on his case, Jackson was in the break room of the lab with one of his favorite people, Sara Sidle.

Sara adored Jackson, and the little boy had loved her practically from the minute he met her. So whenever he could, he loved spending time with his Aunt Sara. She'd read to him and he'd ask her about bugs. She loved spending time with Jackson, and didn't mind at all when Greg asked if she'd watch his son while he was completing a case.

Jackson and Sara sat at the table in the break room and Sara pulled out some celery to snack on. Jackson watched as she cut the vegetable into bite sized pieces. "Do you want some peanut butter on your celery, sweetie?" Sara asked.

Jackson shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, how about I put some on a stick for you?" Sara asked. Jackson nodded, and Sara opened the jar of peanut butter. She looked and found a small box of raisins by the jar.

"Aunt Sara?" Jackson asked. "Uncle Nicky thinks peanut butter is icky."

Sara smiled. "He does?" Jackson nodded. "Well, that's too bad, because that means he's never had ants on a log."

Jackson looked at Sara with a curious look. "Ants on a log?"

Sara nodded and smiled. She took the box of raisins and set them and the peanut butter on the table. Taking a plastic knife, she scooped out some of the peanut butter. "Watch this," Sara said to Jackson. The little boy watched intently as Sara spread some peanut butter on a piece of celery. She showed it to Jackson. "What's this look like?"

"I dunno," Jackson said with a shrug.

With a soft smile, Sara said, "This is the log."

"Oh, okay."

Sara took the box of raisins and poured a few into her hand. "Now watch this." Sara placed the raisins on top of the peanut butter. "The raisins look like little ants, huh?"

"Oh, cool." Jackson smiled and took the snack from Sara. He took a bite and nodded.

"You like it?"

"Mm-hmm," Jackson said as he munched on the snack. "Dis is yummy!"

Sara smiled as the little boy ate his snack. When he was finished, he asked her, "Can we make anudder?"

"Sure," Sara replied with a soft laugh and helped Jackson make another snack.

They happily munched their snack and Jackson, of course, had chocolate milk while Sara drank her bottle of water. They laughed and chatted together about how Jackson liked bugs and baseball.

"You're going to love your Uncle Gil. You remember talking to him on the computer the other day?" Jackson nodded. "Well, he likes bugs and baseball, too." The little boy smiled at his Aunt Sara. "He's an explorer," Sara continued. "He's in Peru now, and he's exploring and studying. He's going to try to be here for your birthday."

"Cool!" Jackson smiled as he happily munched his snack.

A few moments later, Greg walked into the break room and smiled when he saw his son and one of his dearest friends chatting and eating. "You being good?" He asked as he walked in.

"Hi daddy!" Jackson jumped out of his chair and rushed over to hug him.

Greg scooped his son into his arms. "Hey, Jacks. You being good for Aunt Sara?" Jackson nodded and smiled. Looking at Sara, he said, "Thanks for doing this. I'm sorry it was kind of last minute."

"Oh, no problem," Sara said. "I think you've got a junior Grissom."

Greg smiled and rubbed Jackson's back.

"Daddy, we ate ants!" Jackson said.

Greg's eyes widened as Sara supressed a laugh. "You did?" Greg asked.

"Didn't you ever have ants on a log when you were a kid?" Sara asked him. She showed him the stalks of celery that had peanut butter and raisins on them.

"Oh, you had ants on a log, huh?" Greg asked his son.

Jackson happily nodded. "Dey were yummy, daddy. Do you want one?"

"Sure." Greg set his son down. Jackson grabbed a small stick of celery and reached for the plastic knife and peanut butter.

"Need some help?" Sara asked as the little boy climbed on the chair.

Jackson scooped out some peanut butter and, with Sara's help, spread it on the celery. He then picked some of the raisins out of the box and set them on the peanut butter.

"Here, daddy!" Jackson handed the snack to Greg.

"Thank you." Greg sat down with them and enjoyed the snack with them. "This is very good, Jacks. Good job."

"Thank you," Jackson said as he smiled at his daddy.

"Did you thank Aunt Sara?"

"Thank you, Aunt Sara," Jackson said.

Sara smiled at Jackson. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Everyone enjoyed their snack and the company. As Jackson took another piece of celery with peanut butter and raisins, he looked at Greg. "Daddy, Aunt Sara's a good cook!"

**The End.**


End file.
